wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Page where MrE puts music rankings
cyeah Part 2 Color Key pretty damn decent tbh great good okay dislike sucks really sucks *exasperated angry sounds* The Albums Mandatory Fun by Weird Al Word Crimes First World Problems Foil Tacky Sports Song Lame Claim to Fame Mission Statement Handy Jackson Park Express Now That's What I Call Polka! My Own Eyes Inactive Poodle Hat by Weird Al Genius in France Hardware Store Why Does This Always Happen to Me? eBay Wana B Ur Lovr Angry White Boy Polka Bob Ode to a Superhero Couch Potato Trash Day Party at the Leper Colony A Complicated Song "Weird Al" Yankovic by Weird Al I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead I Love Rocky Road Another One Rides the Bus Ricky Stop Draggin' My Car Around Happy Birthday My Bologna Such a Groovy Guy Mr. Frump in the Iron Lung The Check's In the Mail Gotta Boogie Buckingham Blues Running With Scissors by Weird Al It's All About the Pentiums Albuquerque Your Horoscope for Today Grapefruit Diet My Baby's in Love with Eddie Vedder Polka Power! Germs The Saga Begins Truck Driving Song Jerry Springer Weird Al Show Theme Pretty Fly For a Rabbi Straight Outta Lynwood by Weird Al Trapped in the Drive-Thru White and Nerdy Polkarama! Pancreas Confessions Part III Virus Alert Close But No Cigar I'll Sue Ya Don't Download This Song Do I Creep You Out? Weasel Stomping Day Canadian Idiot In 3D by Weird Al Nature Trail to Hell I Lost on Jeopardy Eat It Theme From Rocky XIII Mr. Popeil Midnight Star Polkas on 45 That Boy Could Dance King of Suede The Brady Bunch Buy Me a Condo Bad Hair Day by Weird Al I Remember Larry Amish Paradise Everything You Know is Wrong The Alternative Polka Gump I'm So Sick of You The Night Santa Went Crazy Phony Calls Since You've Been Gone Syndicated Inc. Cavity Search Calling in Sick UHF by Weird Al Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies* UHF The Hot Rocks Polka Generic Blues The Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesota Spam Attack of the Radioactive Hamsters From a Planet Near Mars! She Drives Like Crazy Fun Zone Isle Thing Let Me be Your Hog Alpocalypse by Weird Al Party in the CIA Skipper Dan Polka Face Craigslist Another Tattoo CNR Perform This Way Whatever You Like TMZ Ringtone Stop Forwarding That Crap to Me If That Isn't Love Even Worse by Weird Al You Make Me Fat Melanie Lasagna Velvet Elvis Twister Stuck in a Closet with Vanna White Good Old Days I Think I'm a Clone Now This Song's Just Six Words Long Alimony Alapalooza by Weird Al Frank's 2000" TV Bedrock Anthem Waffle King Traffic Jam Jurassic Park She Never Told Me She Was a Mime Bohemian Polka Talk Soup Young, Dumb, and Ugly Harvey the Wonder Hamster Livin' In the Fridge Achy Breaky Song Join Us By They Might be Giants Canajoharie When Will You Die Can't Keep Johnny Down You Don't Like Me Cloisonne You Probably Get That a Lot Celebration Three Might be Duende Judy is Your Viet Nam The Lady and the Tiger Protagonist Let Your Hair Hang Down In Fact 2082 Spoiler Alert Old Pine Box Never Knew Love Dog Walker Ben Folds Five By Ben Folds Five Underground Jackson Cannery Sports & Wine Alice Childress Uncle Walter Where's Summer B.? Philosophy The Last Polka Julianne Boxing Best Imitation of Myself Video Born to Die - The Paradise Edition By Lana del Rey Carmen Million Dollar Man Radio Dark Paradise American Born to Die Ride National Anthem Video Games Off to the Races Gods & Monsters Diet Mountain Dew Summertime Sadness Lolita This Is What Makes Us Girls Body Electric Blue Jeans Bel Air Cola Without You Blue Velvet Lucky Ones Yayo PAX AM Days By Fall Out Boy Hot to the Touch, Cold on the Inside The King is Dead Caffeine Cold Demigods American Made Love, Sex, Death Art of Keeping Up Disappearances Eternal Summer 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day American Eulogy 21st Century Breakdown Murder City Before the Lobotomy The Static Age East Jesus Nowhere Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) Christian's Inferno See the Light Viva La Gloria! Last of the American Girls Peacemaker Horseshoes and Handgrenades 21 Guns Song of the Century Know Your Enemy Restless Heart Syndrome Last Night on Earth Let's Face It by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones The Impression That I Get Noise Brigade The Rascal King Desensitized 1-2-8 Let's Face It Royal Oil Numbered Days Never Mind Me Break So Easily The Bug Bit Me Another Drinking Song Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Northern Lights Chloe in the Afternoon Dilettante Cruel Year of the Tiger Cheerleader Surgeon Champagne Year Strange Mercy Hysterical Strength Neutered Fruit The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road The Outsider Shampain Seventeen Oh No! Hollywood Obsessions Hermit the Frog Girls Are You Satisfied? Numb The Family Jewels I Am Not a Robot Rootless Guilty Pure Heroine by Lorde Buzzcut Season Glory and Gore Tennis Court Ribs Team White Teeth Teens Royals 400 Lux A World Alone Still Sane Riot! by Paramore Fences That's What You Get When It Rains crushcrushcrush Misery Business Born For This Miracle For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic Let The Flames Begin We Are Broken Hallelujah Flight of the Conchords by Flight of the Conchords Robots Hiphopopotamus vs Rhymenoceros Business Time Leggy Blonde Think About It Bowie Boom The Most Beautiful Girl (In the Room) Ladies of the World Foux du Fafa The Prince of Parties Inner City Pressure A Kiss is Not a Contract Mutha'uckas Flood by They Might be Giants Birdhouse in Your Soul Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Sapphire Bullets of Pure Love Someone Keeps Moving My Chair They Might be Giants Road Movie to Berlin Letterbox Twisting Particle Man Your Racist Friend Whistling in the Dark Women & Men Hot Cha Lucky Ball and Chain Dead We Want a Rock Hearing Aid Minimum Wage Theme From Flood Milo Goes to College by Descendents Myage Suburban Home Bikeage Marriage Statue of Liberty Catalina Hope Tonyage Jean is Dead I'm Not A Punk I Wanna Be A Bear I'm Not A Loser M 16 Parents Kabuki Girl Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Valley of the Dolls The State of Dreaming Power and Control Sex Yeah Starring Role Bubblegum Bitch Primadonna Lonely Hearts Club Buy the Stars Fear and Loathing How to be a Heartbreaker Hypocrates Teen Idle Living Dead Lies Homewrecker Radioactive Everything Sucks by Descendents Sick-O-Me I'm The One I Won't Let Me When I Get Old She Loves Me We Grand Theme Thank You This Place Everything Sux Doghouse Hateful Notebook Caught Coffee Mug Rotting Out Eunuch Boy They're Everywhere by Jim's Big Ego Lucky Math Prof Rock Star They're Everywhere The Ballad of Barry Allen Party on the Everglades Mix Tape The Music of You Love What's Gone Cut Off Your Head Better Than You Asshole In a Bar Dookie by Green Day Burnout Longview Welcome to Paradise Basket Case When I Come Around Emenius Sleepus Coming Clean She F.O.D. Chump In The End Sassafras Roots Having a Blast Pulling Teeth All By Myself Big Lizard in My Backyard by The Dead Milkmen Tiny Town V.F.W. (Veterans of a Fucked Up World) Nutrition Violent School Bitchin' Camaro Dean's Dream Big Lizard in My Backyard Lucky Laundromat Song Right Wing Pigeons Junkie Serrated Edge Tugena Filet of Sole Beach Song Gorilla Girl Swordfish Takin' Retards to the Zoo Plum Dumb Rastabilly Spit Sink I Told You I Was Freaky by Flight of the Conchords Hurt Feelings Carol Brown Friends Pencils in the Wind Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor We're Both In Love With a Sexy Lady Fashion is Danger Rambling Through the Avenues of Time You Don't Have to be a Prostitute Demon Woman Angels I Told You I Was Freaky Sugalumps Petrov, Yelyena, and Me Not Richard, but Dick by The Dead Milkmen I Dream of Jesus The Woman Who Was Also a Mongoose Leggo My Ego Jason's Head Not Crazy Little Volcano The Infant in Prague Customized My Van I Started to Hate You Nobody Falls Like Let's Get the Baby High ARTPOP by Lady Gaga G.U.Y MANiCURE Gypsy Aura Applause Venus Mary Hane Holland Donatella Do What U Want Sexxx Dreams Swine Fashion! ARTPOP Dope Jewels N' Drugs The Last Minute by Fatter Than Albert 27s Last Minute $100 Headphones Spitting Contest Tchoupitoulas Slim Better Sleep Bow-Legged Lillian Panda King Erin's Runaway Imagination by Fatter Than Albert Fatter Than You! Falling Bullet Not Tonight Am I Really That Ugly?/Volpi's Song Late Nights at the Hawthorne Hotel Everybody Else Erin's Runaway Imagination Theme Song Fever and Chills I'm Leaving Slap! 10 Miles to Kenner Lungs by Florence and the Machine Drumming Song Dog Days Are Over Kiss With A Fist Girl With One Eye Cosmic Love Hurricane Drunk Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) Howl I'm Not Calling You A Liar You've Got the Love Binding My Boy Builds Coffins Between Two Lungs Actor by St. Vincent Marrow Laughing With a Mouth of Blood Actor Out of Work The Neighbors The Strangers The Party The Sequel Black Rainbow Save Me From What I Want The Bed Just The Same But Brand New The Else by They Might Be Giants Climbing the Walls The Cap'm The Shadow Government Take Out the Trash The Mesopotamians I'm Impressed Feign Amnesia Contrecoup Withered Hope Bee of the Bird of the Moth Upside Down Frown With the Dark Careful What You Pack Insomniac by Green Day Jaded Walking Contradiction Armatage Shanks Geek Stink Breath Brain Stew 86 Stuart and the Avenue Panic Song No Pride Bab's Uvula Who? Stuck With Me Brat Tightwad Hill Westbound Sign They Might Be Giants by They Might Be Giants Rhythm Section Want Ad Everything Right is Wrong Again Nothing's Gonna Change My Clothes Put You Hand Inside the Puppet Head (She Was A) Hotel Detective Youth Culture Killed My Dog Don't Let's Start She's An Angel I Hope That I Get Old Before I Die Absolutely Bill's Mood Rabid Child Alienation's For the Rich Hide Away Folk Family 32 Footsteps The Day Number Three Toddler Hiway Chess Piece Face Boat of Car Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables by Dead Kennedys Holiday in Cambodia California Uber Alles Kill the Poor Chemical Warfare Viva Las Vegas Ill in the Head When You Get Drafted Funland at the Beach Stealing Peoples' Mail Let's Lynch the Landlord Drug Me Forward to Death Your Emotions I Kill Children Damaged by Black Flag TV Party Rise Above Six Pack No More Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie Padded Cell What I See Police Story Spray Paint Damaged II Room 13 Life of Pain Depression Thirsty and Miserable Damaged I The Worst Album Ever New Classic by Iggy Azalea Black Widow Impossible is Nothing Work 100 Bounce Fuck Love Change Your Life Walk the Line Fancy Just Askin' Goddess Rolex Lady Patra New Bitch Don't Need Y'all free* by Jim's Big Ego bon nuit tree everything must go free* (and on our own) international award show utopia background vocals i don't know how to party sleepwalker now depravity just like me pascagoula pawn and gun In the Aeroplane Over the Sea by Neutral Milk Hotel Two Headed Boy Pt. 2 Holland, 1945 In the Aeroplane Over the Sea The King of Carrot Flowers Pts. 2 and 3 Ghost untitled The King of Carrot Flowers Pt. 1 Oh Comely Two Headed Boy Communist Daughter The Fool St. Vincent by St. Vincent Birth in Reverse Rattlesnake Huey Newton Digital Witness Bad Believer Del Rio Bring Me Your Loves Psychopath Severed Crossed Fingers Regret Prince Johnny Every Tear Disappears Sparrow Pieta I Prefer Your Love Digital Witness (DARKSIDE Remix) To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay The Industrial Revolution The Ship's Going Down Happy Birthday Death Death Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song To The Bottom of the Sea Tempest Snakes and Torches Accordion Player This Sea Coin Operated Goi Robber Baron Plastic Surgery Disasters by Dead Kennedys Terminal Preppie Moon Over Marin I Am The Owl Forest Fire Trust Your Mechanic Buzzbomb Winnebago Warrior Dead End Well Paid Scientist Riot Halloween We've Got a Bigger Problem Now Government Flu Rawhide Nazi Punks Fuck Off! Bleed for Me Dog Bite Moral Majority Hyperactive Child Kepone Factory Religious Vomit Steal This Album by System of a Down Innervision Streamline Highway Song Ego Brain Roulette Thetawaves I-E-A-I-A-I-O Boom! Mr. Jack Bubbles Nuguns Fuck the System 36 Pictures ADD Chic 'N' Stu Mink Car by They Might Be Giants Man, It's So Loud in Here Hopeless Bleak Despair Working Undercover for the Man She Thinks She's Edith Head Bangs Hovering Sombrero Finished With Lies I've Got a Fang Older Mink Car Another First Kiss Cyclops Rock Yeh Yeh Wicked Little Critta Mr. Xcitement My Man Drink! Cool to be You by Descendents Dry Spell Cool to be You One More Day Nothing With You Dreams Talking Mass Nerder Tack 'Merican Anchor Grill Dog and Pony Show Maddie Blast Off She Don't Care Enema of the State by Blink-182 What's My Age Again? Don't Leave Me Aliens Exist Going Away to College Dumpweed The Party Song Mutt Wendy Clear All The Small Things Dysentery Gary Anthem Adam's Song Mass Nerder by ALL World's on Heroin Fairweather Friend Think the World Good As My Word Refrain Perfection Until I Say So Until Then Silence Silly Me Honey Peeps Vida Blue Greedy Romantic Junkie I'll Get There Life on the Road Rid of Me by PJ Harvey 50ft Queenie Yuri-G Highway '61 Revisited Rid of Me Rub Till' It Bleeds Legs Snake Me-Jane Ecstasy Dry Man-Size Hook Missed Man-Size Sextet Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey West Coast Brooklyn Baby Florida Kilos Shades of Cool Ultraviolence Cruel World The Other Woman Old Money Money, Power, Glory Sad Girl Guns N' Roses Black Beauty Fucked My Way to the Top Pretty When You Cry Arular by M.I.A. Bucky Done Gun Galang Fire, Fire Sunshowers Pull Up The People 10 Dollar M.I.A. Bingo Hombre Amazon U.R.A.Q.T. Dash the Curry Skit One for the Head Skit Banana Skit Siamese Dream by Smashing Pumpkins Geek U.S.A. Today Quiet Soma Silverfuck Mayonaise Hummer Cherub Rock Rocket Luna Disarm Spaceboy Sweet Sweet Le Pop by Katzenjammer To The Sea Hey Ho on the Devil's Back A Bar in Amsterdam Mother Superior Tea With Cinnamon Demon Kitty Rag Le Pop Der Kapitan Play My Darling Play Ain't No Thang Wading in Deeper Virginia Clemm Overture What Makes a Man Start Fires? by The Minutemen Bob Dylan Wrote Propaganda Songs The Tin Roof Life as a Rehersal Fake Contest Pure Joy Polarity Sell or be Sold One Chapter in the Book Colors '99 The Anchor The Only Minority Plight This Road Beacon Sighted Through Fog East Wind/Faith Split Red Mutiny in Jonestown Walk Among Us by Misfits Mommy, Can I Go Out and Kill Tonight? Night of the Living Dead Astro Zombies Skulls I Turned Into a Martian Violent World All Hell Breaks Loose Hate Breeders Devil's Whorehouse Vampira 20 Eyes Nike-A-Go-Go Brain Eaters Universal by Bim Skala Bim Rings of Saturn Going Back Pete Needs a Friend Not Natural Talk, Talk, and Talk Happy Weekend Johnny O'Reilly Electrolux Three Legged Dog Red Eyes Freeman Shakin' All Over Same Mistake Double Nickels on the Dime by Minutemen D. d. One Reporter's Opinion d. Nature Without Man d. Viet Nam d. Anxious Mo-Fo d. It's Expected I'm Gone d. Shit From An Old Notebook d. Two Beads at the End d. #1 Hit Song d. Cohesion d. Theatre is the Life of You d. Do You Want New Wave or Do You Want The Truth? d. Don't Look Now Mike m. Toadies m. The Glory of Man m. Corona m. History Lesson - Part II m. Retreat m. My Heart and the Real World m. Political Song for Michael Jackson to Sing m. The Big Foist m. Maybe Partying Will Help? m. God Bows to Math m. Take 5, D. George g. This Ain't No Picnic g. No Exchange g. Spillage g. The Roar of the Masses Could be Farts g. The Politics of Time g. West Germany g. Themselves g. Nothing, Indeed g. Mr. Robot's Holy Orders g. There Ain't Shit on TV Tonight g. Please Don't Be Gentle With Me g. You Need the Glory Chaff c. Untitled Song For Latin America c. Love Dance c. Martin's Story c. Little Man With a Gun in His Hand c. Storm in My House c. June 16th c. Dr. Wu c. Jesus and Tequila c. The World According to Nouns c. Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love The Feeding of the 5000 by Crass Banned From the Roxy End Result General Bacardi Do They Owe Us a Living? Punk is Dead What A Shame Reject of Society You Pay G's Song They've Got A Bomb So What Sucks Well, Do They? Angels Fight War, Not Wars Securicor Asylum Women Tenacious D by Tenacious D Wonderboy Tribute City Hall Friendship Double Team The Road Rock Your Socks Kyle Quit The Band Dio Lee Explosivo Karate Inward Singing Fuck Her Gently Drive-Thru Malibu Nights Kielbasa Friendship Test The One Note Song Cock Push-Ups Karate Schnitzel Hard Fucking LP by Holy Fuck Safari Choppers Echo Sam Lovely Allen Milkshake Royal Gregory Super Inuit The Pulse Frenchy's Broke With Expensive Tastes by Azealia Banks Idle Delilah Gimme a Chance Nude Beach a Go Go Miss Camaradarie Chasing Time Soda Ice Princess Luxury JFK 212 Miss Amor Desperado Wallace Heavy Metal and Reflective BBD Yung Rapunxel Whenever You're Ready by Flop Sorry Henry Maartens Night of the Hunter A. Wylie Mendel's White Trash Laboratory Port Angels The Great Valediction Pluto Parts I & II Julia Francavilla Need Retrograde Orbit Eat Woolworth En Route to the Unified Field Theory Regrets A Fixed Point A Popular Donkey Z2 + C Siberia by Lights Everybody Breaks a Glass Banner Where The Fence is Low Toes Suspension Timing is Everything Fourth Dimension Flux and Flow Heavy Rope Peace Sign Cactus of the Valley Siberia And Counting Day One Mouth Silence by Neil Cicierega Wndrwll Numbers What Is It Best Crocodile Chop Space Monkey Mafia Rollercloser Piss Pokemon Furries Friends Sexual Lion King Transmission It's Close to the Sun Born to Cat Goodbye Orgonon Gurlz Love Psych Richard D. James Album by Aphex Twin How to Cure a Weakling Child 4 Boy/Girl Song Logon Rock Witch Fingerbib Cornish Acid Carn Marth Peek 824545201 Yellow Calx Goon Gumpas LP1 by FKA twigs Two Weeks Lights On Numbers Video Girl Pendulum Give Up Kicks Closer Hours Preface Reise, Reise by Rammstein Amerika Moskau Ohne Dich Reise, Reise Los Keine Lust Morgenstern Mein Teil Amour Dalai Lama Stein um Stein Liebe ist fur alle da by Rammstein Heifisch Waidmanns Heil Fruhling in Paris Liebe ist fur alle da Mehr Roter Sand Rammlied Ich tu Dir Weh Pussy Wiener Blut Buckstabu Oh Land by Oh Land Voodoo We Turn it Up Perfection Human Son of a Gun Wolf & I Rainbow Helicopter White Nights Break the Chain Lean Elect the Dead by Serj Tankian Lie Lie Lie Sky is Over Falling Stars The Unthinking Majority Honking Antelope Beethoven's Cunt Empty Walls Money Saving Us Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition Baby Blue Feed Us Elect the Dead Gratefully Disappeared Apollo 18 by They Might Be Giants The Guitar (The Lion Sleeps Tonight) The Statue Got Me High Fingertips My Evil Twin I Palindrome I Space Suit Hall of Heads Dig My Grave Turn Around Which Describes How You're Feeling Hypnotist of Ladies See the Constellation Narrow Your Eyes Spider She's Actual Size If I Wasn't Shy Mammal Dinner Bell Nervous Breakdown/Six Pack by Black Flag Nervous Breakdown Six Pack Fix Me American Waste Wasted I've Heard It Before I've Had It Take This to Your Grave by Fall Out Boy Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over Again Chicago is So Two Years Ago Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today Homesick at Space Camp The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes The Pros and Cons of Breathing Calm Before the Storm Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash Grenade Jumper Grand Theft Autumn / Where Is Your Boy Dead on Arrival Saturday System of a Down by System of a Down P.L.U.C.K. Sugar Know Suite-Pee Peephole Darts War? DDevil Soil Mind Cubert Spiders Suggestions Option Paralysis by The Dillinger Escape Plan Parasitic Twins Widower Chinese Whispers Endless Endings Farewell, Mona Lisa I Wouldn't If You Didn't Crystal Morning Good Neighbor Room Full of Eyes Gold Teeth on a Bum Bangerz by Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball FU Maybe You're Right Rooting For My Baby Someone Else On My Own #GETITRIGHT Drive My Darlin' Hands In The Air Adore You Love, Money, Party We Can't Stop SMS (Bangerz) Do My Thang 4x4 Drukqs by Aphex Twin Mt. Saint Michel + St. Michaels Mount Cock/Ver 10 Vordhosbn Ziggomatic 17 Taking Control Meltphace 6 Nanou2 Avril 14th 54 Cymru Beats Omgyjya Switch 7 Bbydhyonchord kesson daslef AFX237 v.7 Petiatil Cx Htdui Orban Eq Trx 4 Fladfvgbung Micshk Beskhu3epnm Hy a Scullya Lyf a Dhagrow QKThr jynweythek Strotha Tynhe Lornaderek Ruglen Holon Btoum-Roumada aussois Father Bit 4 Prep Gwarlek 3B Gwely Mernans gwarek2 Punk Goes Pop 5 sighs loudly I hate humanity sometimes. Girls Just Want to Have Fun Somebody That I Used to Know Paradise Billie Jean Grenade Glad You Came We Found Love Payphone Boyfriend Call Me Maybe Ass Back Home Some Nights Mercy Come to Daddy by Aphex Twin Bucephalus Bouncing Ball Come to Daddy To Cure a Weakling Child (Countour Regard) IZ-US Flim Funny Little Man Little Lord Faultroy Mix Mummy Mix Ceremonials by Florence and the Machine Shake It Out Breaking Down Lover to Lover Spectrum Strangeness and Charm Only If For a Night What the Water Gave Me Bedroom Hymns Heartlines Leave My Body Remain Nameless No Light, No Light All This and Heaven Too Seven Devils Never Let Me Go Frankenchrist by Dead Kennedys MTV - Get Off the Air Stars and Stripes of Corruption Jock-O-Rama Goons of Hazzard Hellnation Chicken Farm This Could Be Anywhere Soup is Good Food A Growing Boy Needs His Lunch At My Job Nimrod by Green Day Scattered Reject Nice Guys Finish Last All The Time The Grouch Uptight Haushinka Jinx King for a Day Redundant Prosthetic Head Walking Alone Worry Rock Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) Last Ride In Hitchin' a Ride Platypus (I Hate You) Take Back pom pom by Ariel Pink Black Ballerina Dayzed Inn Daydreams Put Your Number in My Phone Nude Beach a Go-Go Four Shadows Plastic Raincoats in the Pig Parade Jello White Freckles Negativ Ed Goth Bomb Not Enough Violence Picture Me Gone Exile on Frog Street One Summer Night Lipstick Sexual Athletics Dinosaur Carebears American Idiot by Green Day Jesus of Suburbia Homecoming Holiday Letterbomb St. Jimmy She's a Rebel Boulevard of Broken Dreams American Idiot Whatshername Give Me Novocaine Are We the Waiting Extraordinary Girl Wake Me Up When September Ends Toxicity by System of a Down Aerials Jet Pilot Toxicity Shimmy Deer Dance Forest Bounce Chop Suey Science X Arto ATWA Needles Psycho Prison Song Whatever and Ever Amen by Ben Folds Five Steven's Last Night in Town One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces Song For the Dumped Battle of Who Could Care Less Kate Selfless, Cold and Composed Evaporated Brick Fair Smoke Cigarette Missing the War 1989 by Taylor Swift New Romantics Style Wildest Dreams Blank Space Wonderland Welcome to New York Bad Blood Clean Out of the Woods I Know Places I Wish You Would Shake It Off How You Get the Girl All You Had to Do Was Stay This Love Let England Shake by PJ Harvey In the Dark Places Bitter Branches All and Everyone The Last Living Rose The Words That Maketh Murder Let England Shake The Colour of the Earth Written on the Forehead The Glorious Land England Hanging in the Wire On Battleship Hill A Night at the Opera by Queen The Prophet's Song Bohemian Rhapsody Death on Two Legs Seaside Rendezvous Good Company You're My Best Friend '39 Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon Sweet Lady Love of My Life I'm In Love with My Car God Save the Queen I Don't Want to Grow Up by Descendents Silly Girl Theme Christmas Vacation Can't Go Back Descendents I Don't Want to Grow Up Good Good Things Ace Good Clean Fun In Love This Way Pervert My World Rockstar! No FB Punk in Drublic by NOFX Linoleum The Brews Fleas Leave it Alone The Cause Scavenger Type Dying Degree Dig Happy Guy Jeff Wears Berkinstocks The Quass Punk Guy (He Does Really Punk Things) Reeko Don't Call Me White Lori Meyers Perfect Government My Heart is Yearning Bedtime for Democracy by Dead Kennedys Lie Detector Chickenshit Conformist I Spy Macho Insecurity Hop With the Jet Set Shrink Potshot Heard 'Round the World Where Do Ya Draw the Line? Anarchy for Sale Triumph of the Swill Rambozo the Clown Take This Job and Shove It Do the Slag Gone With My Wind One-Way Ticket to Pluto The Great Wall A Commercial Fleshdunce Dear Abby Cesspools in Eden D.M.S.O. So Long, and Thanks For All the Shoes! by NOFX All Outta Angst Champs Elysees Flossing a Dead Horse I'm Telling Tim 180 Degrees All His Suits Are Torn Kids of the K-Hole Quart in Session Monosyllabic Girl Falling in Love Dad's Bad News Kill Rock Stars The Desperation's Gone It's My Job to Keep Punk Rock Elite Murder the Government Eat the Meek Everything Goes Numb by Streetlight Manifesto Point, Counterpoint Everything Goes Numb The Saddest Song A Better Place, A Better Time Here's to Life A Moment of Violence Falling, Flailing The Big Sleep If and When We Rise Again We Are the Few That'll Be the Day A Moment of Silence Calculating Infinity by The Dillinger Escape Plan Calculating Infinity *#.. Destro's Secret Weekend Sex Change The Running Board Jim Fear 4th Grade Dropout Sugar Coated Sour 43% Burnt Variations of a Cocktail Dress Clip the Apex, Accept Instruction John Henry woo #100! by They Might Be Giants Subliminal Destination Moon Out of Jail The End of the Tour Sleeping in the Flowers Thermostat I Should Be Allowed to Think No One Knows My Plan Spy Stomp Box AKA Driver Dirt Bike A Self Called Nowhere Snail Shell Meet James Ensor Window Extra Savoir-Faire Unrelated Thing Why Must I Be Sad? O, Do Not Forsake Me! 99 Songs of Revolution Vol. 1 by Streetlight Manifesto Me and Julio Down by the School Yard Punk Rock Girl Hell They Provided the Paint for the Picture-Perfect Masterpiece That You Will Paint on the Insides of Your Eyelids Just Linoleum Red Rubber Ball The Troubadour Birds Fly Away Skyscraper Such Great Heights Matangi by M.I.A. Exodus Bad Girls Y.A.L.A. Double Bubble Trouble Bring the Noize Boom Skit Karmageddon Warriors Matangi Come Walk With Me Lights aTENTion Know It Ain't Right Only 1 U Uno! by Green Day Loss of Control Stay the Night Nuclear Family Kill the DJ Rusty James Angel Blue Troublemaker Oh, Love Sweet 16 Carpe Diem Fell For You Let Yourself Go Dos! by Green Day Stop When the Red Lights Flash Fuck Time Lazy Bones Ashley Wow! That's Loud! Baby Eyes Lady Cobra Stray Heart Makeout Party Wild One Amy See You Tonight Nightlife Tre! by Green Day Dirty Rotten Bastards X-Kid Amanda 99 Revolutions Sex, Drugs, and Violence A Little Boy Named Train 8th Avenue Serenade Walk Away Drama Queen Missing You Brutal Love The Forgotten One Glass of Water by Black Square Viva Stay Away We Believe Breaking Glass One Glass of Water World Nation Songs Don't Seem the Same Groovin' Justin's Song Answering Machine December 7th Afrika Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the Disco Sarah Smiles Memories Hurricane Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) The Ballad of Mona Lisa Let's Kill Tonight Trade Mistakes The Calendar Ready to Go Always Bad Brains by Bad Brains Big Take Over I Sailin' On Supertouch/Shitfit Right Brigade The Regulator Fearless Vampire Killers Banned in D.C. Attitude Pay to Cum Don't Need It Leaving Babylon Intro Jah Calling I Luv I Jah Noplace Like Nowhere by Jim's Big Ego Prince Charming Los Angeles Concrete She's Dead Stress Angry White Guy Stay In Love You Piss Me Off Slow Postcard From Cariacou Boston Band After the Tornado Penis Envy by Crass Where Next, Columbus? Smother Love Bata Motel Systematic Death Berkertex Bribe Dry Weather Our Wedding Poison in a Pretty Pill Health Surface What The Fuck? The Blue Album (Weezer) by Weezer Undone (The Sweater Song) Surf Wax America The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Only In Dreams Say It Ain't So My Name Is Jonas In the Garage Buddy Holly No One Else Holiday Doolittle by Pixies Debaser I Bleed Gouge Away Dead No. 13 Baby Tame Here Comes Your Man Mr. Grieves Crackity Jones Monkey Gone to Heaven Wave of Mutilation There Goes My Gun Hey La La Love You Silver Beelzabubba by The Dead Milkmen Born to Love Volcanoes Smoking Banana Peels Punk Rock Girl Sri Lanka Sex Hotel Stuart The Guitar Song I Walk the Thinnest Line I Against Osbourne Life is Shit Howard Beware Ringo Buys a Rifle Everybody's Got Nice Stuff But Me My Many Smells Bad Party Bleach Boys Brat in the Frat RC's Mom A Larum by Johnny Flynn & The Sussex Wit Tickle Me Pink The Wrote and the Writ Hong Kong Cemetery Eyeless in Holloway Leftovers All the Dogs Are Lying Down Cold Bread Sally Shore to Shore The Box Tunnels Wayne Rooney Brown Trout Blues Record of Convictions by The Scofflaws College Student I Can't Decide On Hold With Quackie Nightmare The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly Don't Listen to Your Monkey Lost to the TV Soul Twist Show Band Anthem Beautiful Vice What I Think In the Basement Estellina Rumanian Ska Ga Juma Any Way the Wind Blows Time of the Season The King in Yellow by The Dead Milkmen Commodify Your Dissent She's Affected Passport to Depravity Meaningless Upbeat Happy Song Hangman 13th Century Boy Some Young Guy Quality of Death Fauxhemia William Bloat Solvents Can't Relax Or Maybe It Is Cold Hard Ground The King in Yellow Melora Says Caitlin Childs Buried in the Sky Ramones by Ramones Chainsaw Today Your Love, Tomorrow the World 53rd & 3rd Loudmouth Judy is a Punk Blitzkrieg Bop I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You Now I Wanna Sniff Some Glue Havana Affair Let's Dance Listen to My Heart I Don't Wanna Go Down to the Basement I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend Beat on the Brat Minor Threat by Minor Threat Betray Filler Cashing In Minor Threat Out of Step Little Friend Stumped Good Guys Don't Wear White In My Eyes I Don't Wanna Hear It No Reason It Follows Think Again Sob Story Salad Days Steppin' Stone 12XU Screaming at the Wall Guilty of Being White Straight Edge Out of Step (Reprise) Small Man, Big Mouth Look Back and Laugh Seeing Red Bottled Violence Stand Up The Pinkprint by Nicki Minaj The Crying Game Feeling Myself All Things Go Four Door Aventador Anaconda Trini Dem Girls Grand Piano Pills N Potions I Lied Favorite Bed of Lies The Night is Still Young Buy A Heart Want Some More Only Get On Your Knees Sucker by Charli XCX London Queen Hanging Around Body of My Own Break the Rules Breaking Up Famous Sucker Boom Clap Caught in the Middle Need Ur Love Die Tonight Doing It Gold Coins Collide With the Sky by Pierce the Veil Hold On 'Till May May These Noises Startle You In Your Sleep I'm Out of Gas and You Need a Jacket Props and Mayhem Hell Above One Hundred Sleepless Nights A Match Into Water Stained Glass and Colorful Tears Bulls in the Bronx The First Punch Tangled in the Great Escape King for a Day Stations of the Crass by Crass Big Man, Big M.A.N. Walls (Fun in the Oven) I Ain't Thick, It's Just a Trick Contaminational Power Darling You've Got Big Hands System Hurry Up Garry (The Parsons Farted) Uptight Citizen Prime Sinister Tired Heard Too Much About Chairman of the Bored White Punks on Hope Time Out Fun Going On Crutch of Society Mother Earth The Gasman Cometh Demoncrats Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness by The Smashing Pumpkins Zero Where Boys Fear to Tread Jellybelly Thru the Eyes of Ruby X.Y.U. Tales of a Scorched Earth Muzzle Tonight, Tonight Bullet With Butterfly Wings Bodies Porcelina of the Vast Oceans 1979 Thirty Three Beautiful Farewell and Goodnight Galapagos In the Arms of Sleep Fuck You (Ode to No One) Stumbline Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness Here is No Why Love By Starlight To Forgive Cupid De Locke We Only Come Out at Night Take Me Down Lily (My One and Only) Little Machines by Lights Speeding Slow Down Running With The Boys How We Do It Lucky Ones Muscle Memory From All Sides Don't Go Home Without Me Same Sea Meteorites Oil & Water Child Up We Go Portal Speakerboxxx/The Love Below by OutKast Speakerboxxx by Big Boi Ghettomusick Reset The Rooster Bust War Knowing Church Flip Flop Rock The Way You Move Speakerboxxx Unhappy Tomb of the Boom Last Call Bowtie The Love Below by Andre 3000 My Favorite Thing Prototype Hey Ya Love Hater Love in War Dracula's Wedding Happy Valentine's Day Pink and Blue Take Off Your Cool God She's Alive Roses The Love Below A Life in the Day of Benjamin Andre Vibrate Good Day, Good Sir Where Are My Panties? Behold a Lady Spread She Lives in My Lap Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? by Harvey Danger Carlotta Valdez Flagpole Sitta Private Helicopter Terminal Annex Old Hat Problems and Bigger Ones Radio Silence Wooly Muffler Jack the Lion Wrecking Ball Marry Me by St. Vincent Paris is Burning Now Now The Apocalypse Song Your Lips Are Red What Me Worry? All My Stars Aligned Human Racing Marry Me Jesus Saves, I Spend We Put a Pearl in the Ground Landmines A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Loathsome M Cocktails and Ruby Slippers Lady Marlene Land of Confusion Shepherd's Song Soviet Trumpeteer Cherry Pie I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) Rock Paper Scissors Gypsy Flee God's Great Dust Storm A Kiss Before You Go The Punch Line by Minutemen Search Static Tension History Lesson No Parade Gravity Warfare Straight Jacket Issued The Struggle Disguises The Punch Line Boiling Games Fanatics Ruins Song For El Salvador Americana by The Offspring Americana Pay the Man Staring at the Sun The Kids Aren't Alright The End of the Line Feelings Have You Ever Why Don't You Get a Job Walla Walla No Breaks Pretty Fly For a White Guy She's Got Issues Hybrid Theory by Linkin Park Cure for the Itch Pushing Me Away In the End Papercut Points of Authority My December Forgotten A Place for My Head With You Runaway Crawling By Myself One Step Closer Buzz or Howl Under the Influence of Heat by Minutemen I Felt Like a Gringo Little Man With a Gun in His Hand Self-Referenced Cut Dream Told by Moto The Product The Toe Jam Dreams Are Free, Motherfucker! Crystal Castles (II) by Crystal Castles Year of Silence Suffocation Intimate Celestica Empathy Not in Love Birds Baptism I Am Made of Chalk Pap Smear Vietnam Violent Dreams Fainting Spells Doe Deer Secondhand Rapture by MS MR No Trace Salty Sweet Bones Fantasy Hurricane Think of You Head is Not My Home BTSK Twenty Seven Ash Tree Lane Dark Doo Wop This Isn't Control Kerplunk by Green Day Who Wrote Holden Caulfield? 2000 Light Years Away Android Welcome to Paradise Best Thing in Town 80 One of My Lies Christie Road One for the Razorbacks My Generation Private Ale Sweet Children Words I Might Have Ate Strangeland Dominated Love Slave No One Knows City Baby Attacked by Rats by GBH I Am the Hunted Sick Boy Bellend Bop City Baby Attacked by Rats No Survivors Heavy Discipline Slit Your Own Throat Passenger on the Menu Am I Dead Yet? Self Destruct Gunned Down Wardogs Timebomb Maniac Boston Babies Prayer of a Realist Big Women Slut 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours by Green Day At the Library Disappearing Boy Paper Lanterns 16 I Want to be Alone I Was There Dry Ice The Judge's Daughter 409 in Your Coffeemaker Only of You Going to Pasalacqua 1,000 Hours The One I Want Don't Leave Me Why Do You Want Him? Green Day Knowledge Road to Acceptance Rest Pink Flag by Wire 1 2 X U Strange Reuters Three Girl Rhumba Ex-Lion Tamer Mannequin Champs Feeling Called Love Pink Flag Mr. Suit Fragile Start to Move 106 Beats That The Commercial Brazil Lowdown It's So Obvious Field Day For the Sundays Different to Me Surgeon's Girl Straight Line Blonder and Blonder by The Muffs Sad Tomorrow End It All Just a Game Laying in a Bed of Roses What You've Done On and On Ethyl My Love Agony I Need a Face I'm Confused Funny Face I Won't Come Out and Play Red Eyed Troll Oh Nina Symphony Soldier by The Cab Grow Up and Be Kids Bad Temporary Bliss Intoxicated Another Me Living Longer Animal La La Angel With a Shotgun Endlessly Her Love is My Religion Lovesick Fool Fashionably Late ugh white people Drifter Game Over Bad Girls Club Fashionably Late Fuck The Rest Keep Holding On It's Over When It's Over Born to Lead Rolling Stone Champions Alone Self-Destructive Personality Little By Little by Harvey Danger Cream and Bastards Rise War Buddies Little Round Mirrors Happiness Writes White Diminishing Returns Wine, Women, and Song What You Live By Cool James Incommunicado Moral Centralia Marcy Playground by Marcy Playground Saint Joe on the School Bus Gone Crazy Ancient Walls of Flowers Sherry Fraser A Cloak of Elvenkind Poppies Sex and Candy The Shadow of Seattle Dog and His Master One More Suicide The Vampires of New York Opium Sheer Heart Attack by Queen Stone Cold Crazy Brighton Rock Killer Queen Now I'm Here In the Lap of the Gods Revisited Misfire Bring Back That Leroy Brown Flick of the Wrist In The Lap of the Gods Tenement Funster Lily of the Valley She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos) Dear Friends My War by Black Flag My War Forever Time The Swinging Man I Love You Beat My Head Against the Wall Can't Decide Three Nights Scream Nothing Else Inside Christ - The Album by Crass Reality Whitewash Have a Nice Day Mother Love Beg Your Pardon Major General Despair Rival Tribal Revel Rebel (Part Two) It's the Greatest Working Class Rip-Off I Know There is Love Sentiment (White Feathers) You Can Be Who? Birth Control 'n' Rock 'n' Roll Buy Now, Pay As You Go Bumhooler Deadhead Nineteen Eighty Bore Los Angeles by X Your Phone's Off The Hook, But You're Not Los Angeles The World's a Mess; It's in My Kiss Sugarlight Soul Kitchen Johnny Hit and Run Paulene Sex and Dying in High Society The Unheard Music Nausea Title by Meghan Trainor Walkashame No Good For You What If I Lips Are Movin 3am My Selfish Heart Credit Title Mr. Almost Dear Future Husband All About That Bass Bang Dem Sticks Close Your Eyes Like I'm Gonna Lose You Enjoy! by Descendents Cheer Sour Grapes 80's Girl Hurtin' Crue Wendy Get the Time Kids Green Orgo 51 Orgofart Enjoy! Days Are Blood ALL by Descendents Coolidge Pep Talk Clean Sheets Van All-O-Gistics Jealous of the World Cameage Iceman Impressions Uranus No, All! All! Schizophrenia Back From Samoa by Angry Samoans Haizman's Brain is Calling Gas Chamber Time Has Come Today My Old Man's a Fatso Lights Out Not Of This Earth Steak Knife They Saved Hitler's Cock Coffin Case Homosexual The Todd Killings Ballad of Jerry Curlan You Stupid Jerk Tuna Taco (GI) by Germs Lexicon Devil Strange Notes The Other Newest One The Slave Richie Dagger's Crime American Leather Communist Eyes We Must Bleed Media Blitz Dragon Lady Manimal What We Do Is Secret Let's Pretend Land of Treason Our Way Shut Down Man Homogenic by Bjork Bachelorette 5 Years Alarm Call Pluto All is Full of Love Joga Unravel Hunter Immature All Neon Like Suburbia I've Given You All and Now I'm Nothing by The Wonder Years And Now I'm Nothing Coffee Eyes Hoodie Weather Summers in PA Woke Up Older My Life As Rob Gordon My Life As A Pigeon You Made Me Want to be A Saint Local Man Ruins Everything Don't Let Me Cave In I've Given You All Came Out Swinging Suburbia I Won't Say the Lord's Prayer Rock for Light by Bad Brains How Low Can a Punk Get? Big Take Over Supertouch Coptic Times Rock for Light Banned in D.C. Sailin' On I Riot Squad Fearless Vampire Killers At the Movies Right Brigade Attitude Destroy Babylon We Will Not Joshua's Song Rally 'Round Jah Throne Jam The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth I and I Survive Germ Free Adolescents by X-Ray Spex Oh Bondage, Up Yours! Identity Art-I-Ficial I Am a Cliche Age Plastic Bag The Day the World Turned Day-Glo Obsessed With You Genetic Engineering Let's Submerge Germ Free Adolescents Highly Flammable I Live Off You I Am a Poseur I Can't Do Anything Warrior in Woolworths Tenacious D and The Pick of Destiny by Tenacious D Master Exploder Kickapoo Beelzeboss (The Final Countdown) Papagenu (He's My Sassafras) Dude, I Totally Miss You Pick of Destiny History The Metal Car Chase City The Government Totally Sucks Break-In City Classico Baby The Divide Destiny One Beat by Sleater-Kinney Oh! Step Aside Hollywood Ending One Beat Light Rail Coyote Sympathy Combat Rock The Remainder Far Away Funeral Song O2 Prisstina Warning by Green Day Castaway Waiting Minority Jackass Warning Misery Church on Sunday Deadbeat Holiday Fashion Victim Hold On Blood, Sex, and Booze Macy's Day Parade Nanobots by They Might Be Giants Stone Could Coup d'Etat Circular Karate Chop Nanobots You're On Fire Call You Mom Icky The Darlings of Lumberland Tesla Lost My Mind Insect Hospital Replicant 9 Secret Steps Too Tall Girl Great Black Ops Sometimes A Lonely Way Sleep Stuff is Way Destroy the Past Decision Makers Tick Nouns There Hive Mind Didn't Kill Me Hello Rockview by Less Than Jake Theme Song For H Street Five State Drive History of a Boring Town Al's War Richard Allen George... It's Just Cheese All My Best Friends Are Metalheads Scott Farcas Takes It on the Chin Last One Out of Liberty City Nervous in the Alley Big Crash Danny Says Great American Sharpshooter Help Save the Youth of America From Exploding Motto Rockland by Katzenjammer My Own Tune Oh My God Lady Grey Driving After You Flash in the Dark Bad Girl Curvaceous Needs My Dear Shine Like Neon Rays Olde de Spain Rockland Nevermind by Nirvana Drain You Lithium Stay Away Breed Territorial Pissings On A Plain Come As You Are Lounge Act Smells Like Teen Spirit Something in the Way Polly In Bloom Endless Nameless Bad Blood by Bastille Pompeii Flaws Bad Blood Weight of Living, Pt. II Icarus Laura Palmer Daniel in the Den Things We Lost in the Fire These Streets Overjoyed Get Home Oblivion Blood Guts & Pussy by Dwarves Flesh Tantrum Back Seat of My Car Detention Girl Motherfucker What Hit You Astro Boy Drug Store Fuck You Up and Get High Let's Fuck Skin Poppin' Slut SFVD Insect Whore How Could Hell Be Any Worse? by Bad Religion Fuck Armageddon... This is Hell We're Only Gonna Die Doing Time Voice of God is Government Pity American Dream Oligarchy White Trash (Second Generation) Eat Your Dog Damned to be Free Faith in God Latch Key Kids In the Night Part III S&M Airlines by NOFX Life O'Riley S&M Airlines Day to Daze Jaundiced Eye Go Your Own Way Professional Crastination Screaming For Change Drug Free America Five Feet Under You Drink, You Drive, You Spill Mean People Suck Vanilla Sex Vulnicura by Bjork Lionsong Mouth Mantra Notget Family Black Lake Stonemilker Atom Dance History of Touches Quicksand Polka Party! by Weird Al Yankovic Dog Eat Dog Christmas at Ground Zero One Of Those Days Don't Wear Those Shoes Here's Johnny Polka Party! Good Enough For Now Living With A Hernia Addicted to Spuds Toothless People Dare to be Stupid by Weird Al Yankovic Dare to be Stupid This is the Life One More Minute Like a Surgeon Hooked on Polkas Yoda Cable TV Slime Creatures From Outer Space! I Want a New Duck George of the Jungle Girls Just Wanna Have Lunch Off The Deep End by Weird Al Yankovic Taco Grande Polka Your Eyes Out Trigger Happy When I Was Your Age Smells Like Nirvana Airline Amy You Don't Love Me Anymore I Was Only Kidding The Plumbing Song The White Stuff Bite Me I Can't Watch This Earth A.D./Wolf's Blood by Misfits Die, Die My Darling Mommy, Can I Go Out and Kill Tonight? We Bite Earth A.D. Death Comes Ripping Green Hell Hellhound Queen Wasp Bloodfeast Demonomania Wolf's Blood Devilock In The Lonely Hour by Sam Smith I'm Not the Only One Like I Can I've Told You Now Good Thing Stay With Me Life Support Lay Me Down Not in That Way Leave Your Lover Money On My Mind Selfies on Kodachrome by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Stacy's Mom Habits Blank Space Steal My Girl Anaconda Straight Up I'm Not The Only One The Greatest Love of All The Heart Wants What It Wants Love Me Harder I Want it That Way Jealous Shake It Off Roar Titanium White Trash, Two Heebs, and a Bean by NOFX Bob Soul Doubt Stickin' in My Eye Liza and Louise Please Play This Song On The Radio She's Gone You're Bleeding Warm Johnny Appleseed The Bag Buggley Eyes I Wanna Be Your Baby Straight Edge ...Are a Drag by Me First and the Gimme Gimmes Rainbow Connection Phantom of the Opera Don't Cry For Me Argentina Tomorrow Science Fiction Double Feature Somewhere Over the Rainbow I Sing the Body Electric What I Did For Love It's Raining on Prom Night Cabaret Summertime My Favorite Things Adolescents by Adolescents Kids of the Black Hole Who is Who Word Attack I Hate Children Amoeba L.A. Girl Things Start Moving Rip it Up Self Destruct No Friends Welcome to Reality No Way Wrecking Crew Democracy Creatures I Against I by Bad Brains I Against I Let Me Help She's Calling You House of Suffering Re-Ignition Return to Heaven Hired Gun Secret 77 Sacred Love Intro Mutter by Rammstein Sonne Ich Will Mutter Fruer Frei! Link 2 3 4 Zwitter Speiluhr Mein Hurz Brennt Adios Nebel Rein Raus Trans-Europe Express by Kraftwerk Trans-Europe Express Europe Endless Showroom Dummies Franz Schubert Departure Metal on Metal Endless, Endless The Hall of Mirrors Froot by Marina and the Diamonds Savages Weeds Better Than That Can't Pin Me Down Blue Froot I'm A Ruin Forget Immortal Happy Gold Solitaire Knife Man by Andrew Jackson Jihad Hate, Rain on Me People II 2: Still Peoplin' Sad Songs (Intermission) Gift of the Magi 2: Return of the Magi American Tune Big Bird Distance No One Skate Park Sorry Bro The Michael Jackson of Drunk Driving Zombie By the Cranberries By Andrew Jackson Jihad If You Have Love In Your Heart Free Bird Fucc The Devil Back Pack The Spine by They Might Be Giants Experimental Film Damn Good Times Museum of Idiots Bastard Wants to Hit Me Au Contraire Stalk of Wheat Broke in Two Prevenge Thunderbird Memo to Human Resources It's Kickin' In I Can't Hide From My Mind Spines Wearing A Raincoat Spine The World Before Later On Vampire Weekend by Vampire Weekend Mansard Roof A-Punk Walcott M-79 Campus Oxford Comma Bryn I Stand Corrected Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa The Kids Don't Stand a Chance One (Blake's Got A New Face) Clubbin' With Grandpa by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Talk Dirty Drunk in Love Fancy Sweater Weather Careless Whisper Burn Team Chandelier Birthday All of Me We Found Love Dark Horse Pompeii Like a Prayer Long Tall Weekend by They Might Be Giants Certain People I Could Name Operators Are Standing By Drinking Dark and Metric Lullaby to Nightmares The Edison Museum Rat Patrol Older Maybe I Know Reprehensible They Got Lost Counterfeit Faker Token Back to Brooklyn On Earth My Nina She Thinks She's Edith Head Factory Showroom by They Might Be Giants 'Till My Head Falls Off Metal Detector S-E-X-X-Y New York City James K. Polk How Can I Sing Like a Girl? Spiraling Shape The Bells Are Ringing I Can Hear You Exquisite Dead Guy XTC vs Adam Ant Pet Name Your Own Worst Enemy The White Album by The Beatles Helter Skelter Back in the U.S.S.R. Sexy Sadie Birthday Blackbird Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except For Me and My Monkey Glass Onion Revolution 1 Yer Blues Happiness is a Warm Gun Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da Mother Nature's Son Savoy Truffle Long, Long, Long While My Guitar Gently Weeps The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill Martha, My Dear Julia Piggies Good Night Cry Baby Cry I'm So Tired I Will Dear Prudence Honey Pie Why Don't We Do It in the Road? Rocky Raccoon Don't Pass Me By Wild Honey Pie Revolution 9 Smoke + Mirrors by Imagine Dragons Polaroid I'm So Sorry Hopeless Opus I Bet My Life It Comes Back to You Smoke + Mirrors The Fall Shots Summer Friction Trouble Gold Dream American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy The Kids Aren't Alright Novocaine American Beauty/American Psycho Irresistible Uma Thurman Favorite Records Fourth of July Immortals Twin Skeleton's (Hotel in NYC) Jet Pack Blues Centuries To Pimp A Butterfly by Kendrick Lamar King Kunta u Wesley's Theory The Blacker the Berry Mortal Man Complexion (A Zulu Love) i These Walls Alright For Free? For Sale? How Much A Dollar Cost Institutionalized Hood Politics Momma You Ain't Gotta Lie (Momma Said) Surfer Rosa by Pixies River Euphrates Oh My Golly! Bone Machine Vamos Gigantic Break My Body Tony's Theme Where is My Mind? I'm Amazed Broken Face Something Against You Brick is Red Cactus Glean by They Might Be Giants Erase Aaa Answer Unpronounceable Music Jail, Pt. 1 & 2 Let Me Tell You About My Operation Underwater Woman End of the Rope Hate the Villanelle All the Lazy Boyfriends Madam, I Challenge You to a Duel Good to be Alive I Can Help the Next in Line Glean I'm A Coward Hissing Fauna, Are You the Destroyer? by Of Montreal The Past is a Grotesque Animal A Sentence of Sorts in Kongsvinger Gronlandic Edit Heimdalsgate Like A Promethean Curse She's A Rejecter Faberge Falls For Shuggie Bunny Ain't No Kind of Rider Suffer For Fashion We Were Born The Mutants Again With Leafing Labyrinthian Pomp Sink the Seine Cato As A Pun The Unauthorized Biography of Reinhold Messner by Ben Folds Five Don't Change Your Plans Your Redneck Past Regrets Army Mess Lullabye Magic Narcolepsy Jane Your Most Valuable Possession Hospital Song A Lesson In Romantics by Mayday Parade Champagne's For Celebrating (I'll Have A Martini) Walk On Water Or Drown Ocean And Atlantic Black Cat When I Get Home You're So Dead If You Wanted A Song Written About You, All You Had To Do Was Ask Jersey Jamie All Over Take This to Heart I'd Hate to be You When People Find Out What This Song is About You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In the Clouds Miserable At Best Bleach by Nirvana Scoff Blew Love Buzz School Mr. Moustache Swap Meat Downer About A Girl Negative Creep Floyd The Barber Paper Cuts Big Cheese Sifting Blue Skies, Broken Hearts... Next 12 Exits by The Ataris San Dimas High School Football Rules Losing Streak 1*15*96 Choices In Spite of the World Answer Angry Nerd Rock Broken Promise Ring Life Makes No Sense I Won't Spend Another Night Alone Better Way My Hotel Year Your Boyfriend Sucks The Last Song I Will Ever Write About A Girl False Priest by of Montreal Sex Karma Enemy Gene Our Riotous Defects Famine Affair I Feel Ya' Strutter Like A Tourist Hydra Fancies Coquet Coquette Girl Named Hello You Do Mutilate? Godly Intersex Around the Way Casualty Of You Lincoln by They Might Be Giants Ana Ng They'll Need A Crane Purple Toupee Mr. E Where Your Eyes Don't Go Pencil Rain Cage & Aquarium Kiss Me, Son of God Snowball in Hell The World's Address I've Got A Match Santa's Beard Piece of Dirt Lie Still, Little Bottle Stand On Your Own Head You'll Miss Me Shoehorn With Teeth Cowtown